


To Transcend My Fate

by Gwir-Weld y Galon (Gwir_Weld_y_Galon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwir_Weld_y_Galon/pseuds/Gwir-Weld%20y%20Galon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester had a half-brother. But they also have a sister. A sister with Willow-Rosenburg-level superpowers, and angelic boyfriend with an Irish accent, Gabriel and Castiel talking to her in her head, and Uriel, Michael and Lucifer after her to play host. Her name is Annabel, but they all call her Nab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl with the Angelwing tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own. Anything. Well, except for Nab and Rianiel. They are mine :)

The girl is sitting with her back to the wall, looking out over the party that is happening in front of her. You walk over, and introduce yourself, because that seems like the right thing to do. You also remember she’s the new girl, and it can’t hurt to know someone who’s a genius with Latin when you’re failing. She says her name is Annabel, but to call her Nab. She pushes a loose strand of honey-brown hair out of her beautiful green eyes and pulls herself upright.

“He would have loved this.” she says.

“Who?” you ask.

“Ri.” she replies, and stares off into the distance.

“Right.” You say slowly.

She turns, and looks away from you, out over the skyline. In the bright lights above the pool, you can see she has two tattoos shaped like huge, sweeping folded Angel wings patterned into her back. One is a soft amber colour, and one is blue, like the sapphire eyes of the man who dropped her off at the party. In the small of her back is a single black handprint. And as you watch, the amber wing begins to glow, and a voice echoes out to you both.

“Nab, we got Undines. I’ll send Sam and Dean to pick you up, ‘cause Cas and I are going to get ‘em. I’ll talk to you   
later, sweetheart. Oh, and if Rianiel turns up, I am going to break his face, winged brother of mine or no.”  
She smiles.

“Rian now has five people pledging to break his face.” she says. “I don’t think he’s ever going to come back from heaven.”  
The blue wing glows as a second voice chuckles.

“Five?” the new voice enquires.

“You, Ri,” you realise Ri must be the voice that made the amber wing light up. “Sam, Dean and Bobby.”

The two tattoos fade back into nothingness, as the empty air echoes with laughter. She turns again.

“Oh.” She says, looking at you with her eyes as wide as anything, her expression quickly morphing into something that   
says ‘Bitch, please. Why do you do this to me!’. “You heard all that.”

“Yes.” You say, feeling more confused than ever.

“Ok. Let’s start at the beginning then… Well, not the very beginning, because that would be the creation of the earth, and the story would take a very long time. Not from my brothers’ beginning either, because that would take more time than I’ve got. Let’s start from my beginning. When I met a really tall Irish boy in a club, ran into a douchebag of an Angel, and met my two imaginary friends in the flesh. Oh, and met my brothers for the first time, got a ride in a ‘67 Impala, shot a demon, got made into a Nephilim, and found out my Irish boy was an angel too. It gets good after that. There are apocalypses, and demons, and angels, and God, and fighting, and romance, and flying dramatically through windows. And guns that can kill anything, and love that conquers all. I’m gonna tell you a story.” She says, and turns back to the skyline, once again leaving you to stare at the curling wings on her back, and the black handprint.

 

And so softly you can barely hear her, she says:

 

“And you’re not going to believe a word of it.”


	2. The Girl in the Iron Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the Winchesters met Nab, she was sitting in an iron cage six feet off the floor.

They barely saw her the first time. She appeared behind Godstiel and placed a hand on his shoulder, and then disappeared. But now, as the Winchester brothers looked up at the cage in the warehouse, as Cas the Angel stood beside them, there was no doubt that it was the same girl. She wore ripped up jeans and knee high Docs, and a black backless t-shirt that showed off the angelwing tattoos on her back in place of the pure white gown she’d been wearing that last time. Her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail. And, while there was no-one else in the room, she was having an animated conversation with someone. A conversation so animated it was verging on a full-on argument. That was when Dean spotted the dead thing in the corner.  
“What the fuck is that thing?”  
“Good God!” said Sam nervously. A chuckle echoed through the room.  
“God’s a bit busy right now.” came an eerily familiar voice. “Can I take a message?”  
“Ri!” scolded the girl, as the amber tattoos began to throb with eldritch, angelic light.  
“Gabriel?” said Castiel incredulously. The girl nodded. Sam’s jaw dropped.  
“I am an archangel.” said Gabriel, like that explained everything.  
“And a right royal pain in my ass.” muttered the girl, under her breath.  
“Wounded to my very core, Nab, darling.” said Gabriel. And Sam got the impression that if he’d had a body, he would have had one hand on his chest and a pleady look on his face, like someone had taken away all his chocolate.  
“Are you stuck?” said Dean suddenly.  
“No. I locked myself in a cage to ponder the ultimate question for little white mice.” Nab snapped, rolling her eyes and leaning back in the cage so that her back rested against the largest slat, and her feet dangled through the bars. Sam and Gabriel sniggered together, and then both parties did a double take – one seen, one unseen. Dean looked up at her with the same expression as Cas so often aimed at him when he made a pop culture reference the Angel didn’t understand.]  
“Hitchhikers?” enquired Nab, raising an eyebrow. “No?”  
Dean shook his head.  
Nab pulled a variation on Sam’s Bitchface number 6 – I can’t believe you don’t understand me.  
Gabriel’s laughter filled the room.  
“Oh, this is just priceless… Purely priceless!”  
“Ri…” said Nab, as Dean said ‘Gabriel…’ in an equally threatening tone. Actually, in exactly the same threating tone. The two of them stared at each other.  
Castiel’s face lit up with understanding.  
“Oh! Oh! Oh!”  
All three of the humans – well, if you want to get technical, the two humans and the made-not-born Nephilim – turned and gave the one celestial being who was visible the patented Winchester glare.  
Gabriel laughed again.  
“She’s your sister!” he crowed. Nab’s eyes widened to the point of comedy, and she leant as far forward as she could in the limited space in her cage.  
“My brothers?” she said softly.  
“My sister?” said Dean, looking like someone had just slapped him with a fish.  
“Oh yeah.” said Sam, “I can see that.” Once again, Gabriel laughed.  
“Why are you stuck up there, anyway?” asked Dean, now looking around for a way to get his newly-discovered sister out of her claustrophobic prison.  
“Used up most of Ri’s power-up stopping Godstiel over there, and conked out. The little bit I had left once I woke up went into stopping the Incredible Hulk.” With a flick of her head, she indicated the monster in the corner.  
“Power up?” inquired Sam, who had simply reached up to begin attempting picking the lock.  
“He zapped me with Angel juice. I’m Nephilim.”  
A ghostly hand began to guide Sam through the motions of picking the lock on Nab’s cage.  
“HEY! No possession of the brothers, Ri!”  
A celestial, invisible eye roll occurs. Sam can feel it. But the door to Nab’s cage popped open, and she stepped out of it, her long hair falling into her face as Sam lifts her down. And Nab smiles at him, and clicks her fingers, and creates Gabriel, exactly as Sam had seen him last, and then she collapses on the floor.  
“Well.” says Gabriel, as he bends over Nab, resting his fingers on her tattoos to bring her back to consciousness.  
“This is interesting.”


	3. The Bloody Winchester Co-dependency, or How to Set up Your Brother with and Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and the boys have a serious talk, and Nab notices some things she decides are going to be important and acts on them.

Sam stared at the newly corporeal archangel in front of him like he was an alien from outer space.

“I thought you didn’t have any juice left!” he yelped at Nab.

“I didn’t. Sorry, Castiel.”

Sam spun to where the second angel was now leaning against Dean, looking absolutely exhausted – almost as bad as Nab, who now looked like she was going to pass out, as opposed to end up comatose, like she had before Gabriel had given her some of his Grace.

“You stole Cas’ Grace?” said Dean, plainly outraged.

“Yeah, well, sorry for giving you an archangel to help you out.” groused Nab, rubbing her hands furiously across her face in an attempt to keep herself awake. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, creating a large furry blanket, which he preceded to wrap Nab up in.

“Sleep, Nab. You know you can’t stay awake even after you’ve just channelled that much power.”

“But, brothers! And a new angel!” Nab whined. Then she yawned.

“Sleep, Nab. Or I’ll make you.” sighed Gabriel.  
Nab pulled a face at the Archangel, but she closed her eyes, and snuggled into his chest. Gabriel smiled, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then he looked up at the three people facing him, and snapped his fingers. A flat screen hovered in mid-air next to them, with a blurred image, like a paused action scene, projected on it.

“What are you doing, Gabriel?”

“I’m going to show you who she is.”

The images flashed across the screen. It became very obvious, very quickly, to Dean and Sam, that Nab – when she hadn’t just created a body for Gabriel using Cas’ Grace – had the energy of a nuclear reactor squished into the body of a five foot eight teenage girl. She threw everything she had into everything she did, and she was trusting, and loving, and she was smart.

After the boys had watched that, and after Nab had woken up, it didn’t take long at all for her to become part of the family. And so, as Cas and Gabriel worked away at healing the bullet wound in Nab’s shoulder three days later – she’d got it shoving Dean out of the way of a gunman - she was really a Winchester.

“Why did you have to go and end up a member of the fucking Winchester bloody co-dependency?” grumbled Gabriel as he pumped her full of Grace to counteract the pain. Cas looked shocked at Gabriel’s language, but the Archangel didn’t seem to notice – or possibly he noticed, and he just didn’t care. Nab stuck her tongue out at him, and Sam came over to finish the bandaging, leaving Dean and Cas staring at each other. This resulted in Sam and Gabriel rolling their eyes, and Nab attempting to, but wincing instead as the bullet wound twinged. Dean and Cas were chased out of the room by Sam, and the three of them spent a pleasurable evening away from the stifling UST that was present whenever the hunter and the angel were in a room together.

 

Gabriel was teaching Nab French. If Dean or Cas had asked, they would have been told that it was his teaching style – loud and obnoxious, FYI – that was making Sam so uncomfortable. In his head, Sam would have admitted that it had more to do with the lollipop that the archangel was eating. Well, not really eating. More like, well, blowing. And Sam was finding the whole act really very hot. It didn’t help that the latest word on Nab’s vocab list was ‘hard’. It really didn’t help that Gabriel had looked up at Sam like he knew a lot more than he was letting on the minute he said it. It was not good. Nab rose from where she was sitting, and said that she was going to bed. Sam and Gabriel barely acknowledged her. Nab just glided out of the door and smiled. Inside the room, Sam turned his back firmly on Gabriel, and tried to ignore the archangel. Gabriel wouldn’t let him.

“What’s up, Sammy?” he said, rising from the chair and crossing the floor.

“Nothing.” snapped Sam.

“No, that’s you lying, right there. What’s the matter?” said Gabriel, breathing the last three words down Sam’s neck.

“Nothing!” yelped Sam, jumping at least three feet into the air and leaping to the other side of the room.

“Ah.” said Gabriel, sagely. “It’s something to do with me, then.”

“No.” snapped Sam, from the other side of the room, firmly ensconced in classic Winchester denial mode.

“Yes.” said Gabriel, stalking over to where Sam stood. “It is. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be doing this.”

Sam growled, low in his throat, and moved to jump away. Gabriel snapped his fingers – short, staccato – and Sam found his feet stuck to the floor. He swore. Gabriel tsked.

“Now, Sammy –“ said Gabriel, and Sam was ready to tell him off about the nickname – because only Nab could call him that,   
not Gabriel, not Dean, not Cas, just Nab (they had bonded over hated nicknames, and he was now the only person allowed to call her Belle) – but then those big eyes were up in his face and they were so beautiful, and Sam still thought Gabriel was hot, male vessel or no and . . .

There was a pause after that. Sam tensed, slowly, waiting to be smited. Smote. Whatever.

He just got thoroughly shagged.

 

Outside, in the hall, Nab smiled cheerfully to herself and bounded down the hall like she was walking on sunshine.

 

“One down, one to go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter - Nab, her Irish boy and her imaginary Angels have a run in with Uriel, and and Impala makes an appearance.
> 
> TTFN!
> 
> Gwirry


End file.
